Wisteria
' Wisteria' is an ancient spring nymph living in Spring Gardens. She wasn't even a nymph in the first place, she just came from a flower called Wisteria. The flower was a holy flower for Spring Nymphs for they think that their goddess, Gaia, was living inside there. No one should touch or they believe that the heavens will bring a curse upon them. Unlike today, the wisteria flower was a giant flowering tree then. When the flower was touched, the heavens became angry, and a portal to Earth opened, which is soon discovered by Lucifer. The kidnappings of spring nymphs started since then, the next day comes and the flower was gone, all scattered around the trees, the wisteria flowers we know today, and left a seed on it's former place. Wisteria came out of the seed, she helped the spring nymphs by casting a great spell. After that, the reapers were destroyed and Wisteria leaves a promise that she'll be back to save the spring nymphs, but as a spring nymph named Harukia. The Origin of Wisteria Based on Harukia's story: Chapter 8 - Wisteria, The Story Within. In summary, Wisteria came from a gigantic flower which spring nymphs worship. She also protected the Spring Gardens against the reapers who were trying to get and kidnap spring nymphs to sell in the Black Market. Wisteria was also born because of Gaea's blessing over the said flower. Her powers also came from Gaia. When Wisteria bid farewell to the spring nymphs but promised she'll be back someday. According to Harukia's vision... It was a fine day in Spring Gardens, and everyone is living in peace. There is a flower named "Wisteria" found somewhere in the forests, but unlike in the current time, it was a gigantic flowering tree. The spring nymphs consider this flower holy for they believe their goddess, Gaia, is living. The flower was forbidden to be touched and they believe when the flower is touched, the heavens will curse them and something bad will happen. Every spring nymph come there every spring to give praise to their goddess. As time goes by, some older nymphs die and the tradition is being forgotten, even the place where the flower is sitting is also forgotten. One day, a young nymph got lost in the forest and she was attracted by the smell of the flower. She touched it. The nymph died and an earthquake happened. Lightnings flash in the sky and it rains for the whole day. The portal to Earth opened and The Devil found it and that's the start of the kidnappings (see Harukia for more). A few more days came and the flower was gone, scattered into the whole place as smaller flowering trees. There was a seed in the former place of the flower and out came Wisteria. Silence filled the air when she spoke. She said that the spring nymphs should prepare a magic circle and she'll do a spell. When the spell was cast, the reapers disappeared and Spring Gardens is peaceful once more. Wisteria was ready to leave but she promised that she'll be back as another spring nymph, who'll save their whole race, named Harukia. See Also *Harukia *The Saga Category:The Saga